Vehicle door removal is a common modification made by cabined vehicle operators to provide a more enjoyable riding experience, particularly in sporting utility vehicles (SUVs) such as the “Jeep Wrangler.” This presents a problem, for example, during periods of inclement weather where the vehicle's cabin may become damaged or uncomfortable due to exposure to the elements. A collapsible vehicle door was proposed by Wilfred Bright in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,427, (hereinafter Bright) to close the passenger compartment; it required a permanent modification to the vehicle itself.